Code Name : Violet Thief
by Black Tofu
Summary: RE-PUBLISH Story Changed! pembantaian klan Hyuuga menyisakan satu satunya pewaris klan terbesar tersebut. Orochimaru lah pelakunya. apa yang akan dipilih Hinata? bertahan di Konoha dengan sahabat dan cinta pertamanya? membuktikan janji Orochimaru dengan cara pergi ke Otogakure? / "Uchiha...san?" / bad summary/ rate may change / pair undetected / semi-OOC / Typos! / M for reason!
1. Chapter 1

Halo halo, **Black Tofu** desu! Yoroshiku, onegaishimasu! ^O^

Baiklah, setelah sekian lama ga nulis fanfic, ini bisa di bilang kambeknya saya di dunia per-fanfican hoho, dulu saya biasanya nulis fanfic OC dan korea2an, tapi berkat author2 hebat di **FFn** yang nulis cerita anime, jatuh cinta lagi deh sama jejepangan hahaha~ #skipcurhat

Oke, karena menurut saya –dan reviewers- '**Violet Thief'** yang sebelumnya super duper berantakan, lantas saya buat lagi dimulai dari nol!

Semoga suka^^

Title : Violet Thief

Owner : Black-Tofu WHizmya

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Main cast :

Hyuuga Hinata

Uchiha Sasuke

Pairing : masih mikir =,=v

Suatu malam di musim panas di temani sinar temaram bulan purnama. Sebuah desa bernama Konoha menjadi sorotan kali ini, tak ada aktivitas yang terlalu mencolok, hanya beberapa bar kecil kecilan, dan beberapa _pub_ hiburan malam yang nampaknya tak memasang alat pengedap suara –karena suara music di dalamnya nyaring sampai ke jalanan lengang-.

Cukup jauh dari hingar bingar tengah desa, sebuah kediaman yang Nampak kokoh bak istana jaman meiji, gerbang dinding yang tertutup, dan sebuah bangunan besar tepat di tengah tengah, pepohonan besar berimbun di tiap sisi rumah tersebut.

Namun lebih tampak seperti tak berpenghuni.

Sesosok berambut panjang tampak menangis sesenggukan. Kilat _indigo_ di sepanjang rambutnya memantul oleh sinar rembulan yang menyusup dari celah celah dinding yang rusak berlubang kasar. Gadis itu menutup bibirnya yang tampak tak henti mengeluarkan suara isakan. Sebelah tangannya meraih dada sosok yang terkulai nyaris mati. Ia sekarat.

"hhh… ne-Neji nii…"

Konsentrasinya sama sekali tak tersita dari sosok bernama Neji yang kini sekarat kala suara langkah kaki beralas _geta_ membentur tatami hijau muda di rumah megah tersebut.

Sesosok pria berambut hitam legam beriringan dengan pria lain berambut perak dan beberpaa sosok yang tak terlalu jelas terlihat kini berdiri angkuh di hadapan mereka.

"dia lemah." Orochimaru, sosok yang memimpin kawanan itu menyeringai menatap Neji yang kini terkulai dengan darah berceceran di beberapa bagian kulit mulusnya.

"dan Hyuuga tak sehebat kukira" mata sewarna _opal_ itu menyala menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan anyir darah. Orochimaru, 1 jam yang lalu berhasil membantai –hampir- seluruh keturunan Hyuuga.

Dan kini sosok lemah yang masih menangis perih itulah yang menjadi objek pandangannya. Dalam hati ia masih tak percaya gadis ini yang akan bertahan hingga akhir.

Orochimaru berjalan mendekat, tubuh jangkungnya rengkuh mensejajarkan diri dengan sosok berambut panjang –yang masih asyik menangis- yang kini terduduk lemah. Jemari panjang kurusnya menarik dagu gadis itu seolah menitah untuk menatapnya langsung.

Gadis itu, Hinata, jelas masih tak percaya dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Semuanya begitu cepat, sangat cepat. Tadi pagi ia masih bersama Hanabi untuk siapkan sarapan, menyapa dan memeluk ayahnya, Hiashi dengan sayang, mengantar Neji ke kantor Hokage untuk tugasnya, dan kini mereka –kecuali Neji- terkulai tak bernyawa. Semuanya karena pria ini. Pria brengsek yang entah apa maksudnya melakukan hal ini.

_Amethyst_ pucatnya menatap marah. Orochimaru tahu, Hinata kurang pintar. Ia tak bisa menangkap apa yang pria itu mau, dan tepat saat ini tujuannya hanya beberapa jarak di depan telapak tangannya.

"apa maumu?!" suara Hinata bergetar.

"kau. Kekuatanmu."

"apa yang kau harapkan? Kau meminta sesuatu yang bodoh! Kenapa tidak bunuh saja aku?!"

"kau lucu nona Hyuuga" Orochimaru menyeringai. Tubuhnya kembali tegak masih menatap puas pada Hinata.

"tuan Orochimaru, laki laki itu… masih hidup." Kabuto berkata, menunggu jawaban dari tuannya.

"hm, kuat juga. Bawa dia pulang… Kabuto."

"jangan!"

Sedetik kemudian rasa perih di kulit kepalanya menyerang. Tangan Orochimaru menjambak kasar rambut panjang Hinata, membuatnya berlutut mendongak menatap langsung wajah pucat Orochimaru.

Pria itu menyeringai –lagi-.

"aku bisa menyembuhkan… laki laki itu."

"kau bohong! Jangan membual di hadapanku!"

"kau meragukanku? Kau pasti pernah mendengar tentang Senji Hashirama dan Tobirama Senju –hokage pertama dan kedua- yang kuhidupkan kembali bukan?"

Hinata tampak berpikir. Ya, ia pernah mendengar tentang itu dari para _Jounin_ yang mengawal _Sandaime_ saat ia dan Orochimaru bertarung, ia menghidupkan kembali kedua Hokage tersebut. Itu artinya Orochimaru tidak berbohong kan?

Jemari kurusnya melepas genggamannya dari surai lembut milik Hinata, menyentuh pelan pipi bulat gadis itu yang kini basah oleh lelehan air mata miliknya sendiri.

Tangan penjahat ini dingin, namun gerakan membelainya tak bisa ia bohongi, Hinata terbuai dan terpejam sejenak.

"aku akan menyelamatkan kaka kesayanganmu Hinata," ucapnya lagi, setengah mendesis. Hinata menatap pria itu. Matanya memancar rasa galau yang kentara. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"lusa, pukul 10 malam. Perbatasan _Otogakure_… _Wakatta?_"

dan sejenak kemudian, mereka menghilang.

Sejak pukul 5 pagi, kediaman Hyuuga tampak di kerubuni oleh beberapa shinobi dan anbu. Mereka tampak sibuk, tentunya berita perihal pembantaian ini menguar cepat mengingat kentalnya bau anyir yang menyengat hingga keluar kediaman, dan suasana yang tampak 'mati' di sekeliling rumah besar tersebut.

"Kiba!" sosok ber-_sweater_ jingga-hitam tersebut melompat mendekat pria berambut jabrik yang tampak kebingungan bersama anjing besarnya.

"b-bagaimana?" Naruto jelas menampakan wajah khawatir, dan semakin khawatir ketika mendapat gelengan kepala dari Kiba.

"tak ada mayat, tak ditemukan juga keberadaannya. Akamarupun tidak mencium bau Hinata. Neji juga." Suara Kiba terdengar lemah tak seperti biasanya, begitupun Naruto. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mengingat Hokage belum memastikan siapa yang berani membantai klan terbesar di Konoha ini?

Bagaimana kerjanya bisa serapi ini?

Kemana Hinata dan Neji?

"Kiba"

Pria yang di panggil namanya hanya diam. Ia benar benar kesal.

"kita akan mencarinya kan? Hinata… dan Neji?"

"aku akan menemukannya, Naruto." Jawab Kiba. Naruto tersenyum pahit.

Lagi lagi sahabatnya lolos dari genggaman tangannya.

_Otogakure_ bisa dibilang sebagai desa yang suram. Terbukti dari bagaimana fungsi asal desa ini yang berawal dari tempat pelarian Orochimaru. Desa ini sudah seperti sarang penjahat.

Sebuah bangunan gelap di tengah rimbun hutan desa _Oto_, hanya beberapa obor tua yang menerangi koridor sepanjang bangunan tersebut.

Pria bernama Kabuto itu menggenggam sebatang obor, wajahnya tampak selalu was-was dengan kacamata bundar tebal di depan matanya.

"Sasuke." Sahut Kabuto.

Sosok pria berambut _raven_ dengan wajah dingin melirik tajam kearah Kabuto. Seolah sudah biasa, Kabuto tidak menanggapi tatapan Sasuke yang memang biasanya diperlihatkan seperti itu.

"tuan Orochimaru memintamu untuk ke perbatasan timur _Otogakure_ besok petang. Kita akan kedatangan tamu baru."

"tamu?"

"kurasa ia teman lamamu" ujar pria berkacamata itu. Sasuke berusaha menyimpan rasa penasarannya. Dari ucapan Kabuto tadi sudah jelas Orochimaru lagi lagi membawa _shinobi_ Konoha untuk menjadi budaknya.

Kabuto melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dilanda tanda Tanya.

Orochimaru tidak mungkin membawa Naruto. Kakashi? Tidak. Kakashi bukan orang bodoh yang bisa dengan mudah menerima 'undangan' dari Orochimaru begitu saja. Lalu siapa?

Hinata tak bisa berhenti menangis. Air matanya menggenang di permukaan _frame_ foto kayu yang ia genggam sejak satu jam yang lalu. Selama dua hari ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga yang ia ketahui di penuhi oleh shinobi-shinobi untuk melacak apa saja yang terjadi saat pembantaian. Iris _Amethyst_ pucatnya menatap penuh rindu kearah foto yang menunjukan sosok Hiashi, Hanabi dan Neji saat musim panas 2 tahun lalu.

Ia ingin mereka kembali. Dan yang ada di pikirannya, adalah Orochimaru.

Hanya pria itu yang bisa ia harapkan untuk mengembalikan keluarganya.

Hinata menyimpan _frame_ kayu tersebut ke ranselnya, melepas pelindung kepala berlambang Konoha yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan ke dalam sungai dan membiarkannya terkubur pasir atau hanyut. Apapun itu asal jejaknya hilang.

Kakinya melangkah pelan keluar dari Konoha. Yang pasti ia akan merindukan tempat ini, dan seluruh teman temannya… dan Naruto. Hatinya mendadak sakit ketika laki laki itu tiba tiba muncul di pikirannya di saat seperti ini.

Hinata menghela nafas. Tak apa, Naruto bukan orang yang lemah.

"Naruto… tidak akan sadar kalaupun aku hilang…" gumamnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata?!"

**DEG!**

Tubuh Hinata kaku seketika. Matanya melotot masih menatap tanah, namun jelas sepasang kaki tertangkap di penglihatannya. Perlahan ia mendongak dan mendapati Naruto di hadapannya. Wajahnya marah, namun matanya… sembab?

"N-Naru-"

**BRUKK!**

Keterkejutan Hinata makin menjadi kala kesadarannya kini mengumpul, menemukan Naruto tengah memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Oh Tuhan, kapan ia pernah memikirkan hal ini? Ini terlalu bagus untuk jadi nyata.

"b..bodoh… kau bodoh Hinata…"

Sontak Hinata memeluk erat Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan leher pria yang ia cintai selama bertahun tahun.

"Naruto… hiks… Naruto-kun…"

Hinata menambah erat pelukannya. Tangan kanannya menjulur meraba tengkuk Naruto. Pria ini terisak. Ia menangis. Dan ini semakin memberatkan Hinata.

Tapi hatinya bersikukuh tidak akan berhenti. Ya, Naruto akan baik baik saja. Ia akan selalu baik baik saja.

"Hinata-chan…"

"g…Gomenasai…" bisik Hinata.

Kedua jemarinya menekan satu titik di tengkuk Naruto, dan dalam sekejap pria itu ambruk di hadapannya.

_Pelukan hangat…_

_Suara indah memanggil namaku…_

_Ucapan selamat tinggal yang lebih dari cukup untukku…_

_Naruto-kun… cinta pertamaku…_

_jangan menangis…_

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Violet Thief

Owner : Black-Tofu

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Main cast :

Hyuuga Hinata

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

Hinata berhenti berjalan, berbalik dan melihat dari kejauhan gerbang kayu tua besar yang sudah tertinggal berpuluh meter di belakangnya. Ia tak percaya keputusan ini yang diambilnya.

Tapi ini semua demi Neji… demi Hyuuga.

Genggamannya dieratkan di kedua topangan ranselnya, ia lelah dikatakan sebagai gadis lemah. Setidaknya kali ini ada tindakan yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sepasang kakinya berlari kecil kea rah berlawanan, melanjutkan perjalanannya seorang diri ke _Otogakure_.

\(*3*)/

Hinata bergerak cepat, kakinya tampak sudah hapal betul dengan jalur alternatif menuju _Oto_ yang ditunjukan Kiba di misi mereka yang lalu, ah… mengingat misi team 8 lagi lagi membuatnya rindu Konoha.

Lepas dari itu, jalan alternative yang melewati bukit dan rawa ternyata cukup memakan waktu satu hari penuh.

Hinata mendongak mendapati bulatan benderang di langit. Bulan purnama, seperti yang Orochimaru katakan.

**TEP!**

Kakinya berhenti melangkah, mendarat tepat diatas tanah yang lembab oleh lumut liar. Hinata menyeka pelan keringat di sekitar dahinya, perjalanan tanpa istirahat. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan selelah ini.

Matanya menerawang ke sebuah batu sekitar 5 meter yang Nampak kokoh dengan ukiran abstrak serupa ular di permukaannya. Perbatasan _Otogakure?_

Dan pupilnya kian membesar mendapati sosok yang tengah bersandar di salah satu sisi batu tersebut.

Bertahun tahun tak melihat makhluk tampan itu, bukan berarti Hinata bisa melupakan parasnya.

Dan seolah menyadari keberadaan Hinata, Sasuke –pria itu- melirik kea rah Hinata. Kesan dingin sangat kentara di kilatan _Onyx_ milik pria tampan itu. Oh _well,_ ucapan 'selamat datang' yang bagus untuk Hinata.

"Uchiha…san?" gumam Hinata.

Sasuke jelas sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Tatapannya mengintimidasi, seolah berkata 'jadi ini tamu _terhormat_ kita?'

Sasuke cukup tahu tentang Hinata saat di akademi lalu, Hinata bukan orang yang special dalam urusan bertarung atau apapun. Hanya nama kebesaran Hyuuga yang masih bisa menyelamatkan keberadaannya.

"kau?" pertanyaan menggantung dari Sasuke.

Hinata menelan ludah sejenak, kemudian berjalan mendekat.

Biarpun Sasuke –dahulu- adalah temannya, ia tetap harus waspada.

"aku… diminta Orochimaru datang." Kata Hinata masih menjaga jarak.

Tanpa kata sedikitpun, Sasuke berbalik berjalan santai meninggalkan Hinata.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berbalik.

"mau sampai kapan kau jadi bodoh dan diam disitu?"

Ah! Ya! Bodoh!

Hinata, kau lupa kalau Sasuke memang terkadang bisu dan tidak bisa berkata apa maksudnya!

Gadis itu lalu berlari kecil menyelaraskan langkahnya tepat 2 meter di belakang Sasuke. Mengikutinya terus menuju markas Orochimaru. Biar begitu, ia masih waspada pada pria yang tampak lebih tinggi dari terakhir mereka bertemu di Konoha.

\(*3*)/

Perjalanan sekitar 15 menit terasa amat panjang bagi Hinata. Berkali kali ia mencoba putar otak untuk mencairkan suasana –yang kepalang kaku- namun gagal karena pesimis sendiri.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, koridor lembab dan sedikit pengap. Dari ciri menakutkan di luar bangunanpun ia sudah tahu ini kediaman Orochimaru. Tapi se'unik'nya bangunan ini, Hinata bisa merasakan _chakra_ yang sangat tebal melindungi sekelilingnya. Itu sudah jelas.

Sasuke mendorong sebuah pintu logam dan menampakkan sosok yang baru ia temui beberapa hari lalu kini tengah duduk santai dengan yukata lusuhnya. Orochimaru.

"apa aku salah membawa orang?" Tanya Sasuke meragukan. Orochimaru masih betah dengan seringai setannya.

"aku tahu kau akan dating, Hinata" ucap Orochimaru secara tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang kini memasang tatapan 'sepertinya tidak salah'.

"dimana Neji?" Tanya Hinata tajam. Orochimaru terkekeh pelan, ia benar benar bisa melihat ambisi besar di mata khas Hyuuga milik gadis itu. Jelas ia tak salah dengan keyakinan bahwa Hinata tidak akan menjadi lemah jika berada di tangannya.

"dia aman disini, selama kau patuh padaku." Ucap Orochimaru sambil bangkit dari posisinya, mendekat kea rah Hinata yang kini menunduk menahan kesal.

"aku akan menyembuhkannya seperti yang aku janjikan, bukan begitu?"

Hinata diam. Sasuke memandang ragu. Dan Orochimaru masih setia dengan seringainya.

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat, Hinata tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi dan… tubuhnya membeku?

"kkhh!" erang gadis itu mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk bergerak barang sedikit. Apa yang terjadi?

Wajah pucat pria tua itu kian mendekati telinga Hinata, berbisik

"sebagai gantinya… kau akan bekerja sama denganku… Hinata"

Sebuah benda yang terasa tajam, dingin dan basah terasa menyentuh kulit leher milik Hinata, seakan tanpa ampun mengabaikan erangan mengeluh Hinata, Orochimaru menggigit leher gadis itu semakin dalam.

"aaakkhh!"

**BRUKK!**

Seringai kemenangan tampak kentara di wajah pria berambut panjang itu kala didapatinya sebuah tanda abstrak tertanam permanen di leher putih gadis yang tak lama kemudian pingsan itu.

Orochimaru berbalik dan kembali menduduki kursi tua kesayangannya.

"bawa dia ke ruangan yang kosong… Sasuke."

Sasuke mendecih pelan dan kemudian membopong malas tubuh Hinata yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Diam diam pria itu berpikir apa sebenarnya tujuannya membawa Hinata?

Apa yang special darinya?

\(*3*)/

Gerimis meluncur diatas permukaan Konohagakure, menambah hening suasana yang kini bertumpu pada ruang Hokage.

Tsunade memutar kursi kebanggaannya menghadap jendela. Bulir keringat di pelipis dan kebiasaan buruknya menggigit kuku, ia sedang kacau. Shizune asisten setianya pun tak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya diam melirik kea rah 5 orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Berurutan Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Sakura dan Shino kompak memasang ekspresi sedih dan bingung hingga sebuah gonggongan khas Akamaru memecah konsentrasi mereka. Pintu terbuka dan menampakan Kiba yang juga tak menampilkan ekspresi yang cukup bagus.

"Hokage-sama…" Kiba mendekati meja Hokage, meletakan sebuah pelindung kepala yang basah. Oleh hujan mungkin?

Pria berambut jabrik itu berdiri mensejajarkan diri dengan lima orang itu.

"aku rasa itu milik Hinata." Ucapnya. Sedikitnya kata kata itu menimbulkan rasa lega pada orang orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"benarkah?!" Naruto tampak menjadi yang paling terkejut.

"dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Hokage tampak mengamati benda yang basah kuyup itu tergeletak di mejanya.

"di sungai dekat perbatasan. Aku rasa ia menjatuhkannya secara tak sengaja." Ujar Kiba.

"atau mungkin pendapatmu salah Kiba?" suara berat dari Naruto kini yang menjadi perhatian.

"apa?" sahut Kiba.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura menyentuh pelan pundak Naruto.

Tsunade tampak memusatkan penuh perhatiannya pada bocah _kyuubi_ tersebut.

"ada yang belum kau sampaikan pada kami Naruto?"

Selama beberapa detik laki laki berambut _blonde_ itu tertunduk entah apa yang ia pikirkan, hingga wajah tampannya mendongak menatap langsung kea rah Tsunade.

"malam itu aku berpapasan dengannya di perbatasan Konoha sebelah timur…" ujar Naruto.

"aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan… wajah Hinata jelas menampakan rasa tidak senang. Aku memeluknya beberapa saat…" kalimatnya lagi lagi terpotong. Wajahnya berpaling menatap asal ke lantai. Ekspresinya pahit.

"sampai aku merasakan sentuhannya di leher belakangku, kurasa ia sengaja membuatku pingsan…"

"Hi…Hinata… pergi dari Konoha? Bagaimana mungkin!" Kurenai tampak telah mencapai emosinya.

"tapi sekarang pertanyaannya, kemana dan kenapa Hinata pergi?" Kakashi mulai buka suara. Pertanyaan tersebut tampak membuat semuanya berpikir, menumpukan pandangan kea rah pelindung kepala milik Hinata.

"Akamaru bisa melacak baunya?" Tsunade masih menatap tajam pelindung tersebut.

"aku tidak yakin. Pelindung kepala itu sudah terendam air cukup lama. Baunya masih ada tapi sangat tipis." Jelas Kiba disertai gonggongan Akamaru.

Tsunade menghela nafas pelan. Menatap satu per satu shinobi yang berdiri menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari sang Hokage.

"jadi aku simpulkan, selama para anbu masih menyelidiki pelaku pembantaian klan Hyuuga, Hinata dan Neji pergi entah kemana. Sebagai _chunnin _pelacak terbaik Konoha, ini akan sedikit sulit karena kita hanya punya Kiba sekarang."

"nenek kau harus membawaku juga!" seru Naruto.

"ah, terserah! …untuk misi kali ini, kalian ditugaskan untuk melacak keberadaan Neji dan Hinata. Kakashi, kau akan memimpin mereka. Kalian akan mulai tugas ini besok malam. Mengerti?!"

"_HAI_!"

\(*3*)/

Di tengah persiapan ujian _Jounin, _kasus pembantaian klan Hyuuga bisa dibilang merupakan hambatan yang besar.

Pencarian Hinata dan Neji mengulur waktu ujian _Jounin _cukup panjang, dan hokage sudah tak bisa membuat Shinobi lain menunggu lebih lama untuk ini.

Hingga akhirnya misi pencarian kedua Hyuuga itu dihentikan setelah 5 bulan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap jauh pemandangan Konoha yang tampak ramai. Berapa lama tepatnya ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di desa rumah tinggalnya –dulu- ini?

Sesosok wanita tampak berlutut di sampingnya, tatapannya terlempar jauh ke desa yang sama. Matanya tajam, namun kental rasa gugup.

"kau gugup?" Tanya Sasuke.

"tidak" jawab sosok yang kini menggunakan kostum yang tampak elastic menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya berbalut warna violet dan hitam, armor ringan di sekitar tubuhnya, dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya –kecuali mata-.

Surai indigo yang diikat tinggi itu tampak cukup familiar. Ya, dia Hinata Hyuuga.

"ingat misimu. Aku hanya pembimbing disini." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"ya"

"jangan sampai tertangkap… Hinata."

Kedua orang itu melesat meninggalkan dahan yang baru mereka singgahi. Mendekat menuju Konoha. Kampung halaman mereka.

_**TBC**_

**Author's Note :  
**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, favorite, follow ataupun review chapter pertama '_Code Name : Violet Thief'_^^ benar benar nyemangatin saya~~**

**Sebenernya waktu pengerjaan chapter 2 ini sempet stress dan _down_ T^T pasalnya ini FF kok alurnya keong banget T_T**

**Tapi semoga masih ada yang suka ya Karena rencananya Chapter 3 'semuanya' sudah dimulai hohoho~**

**Ada yg bilang cerita ini mirip sama kisah hidupnya Sasuke, yap^^ betul sekali, aku bikin disini Hinata bernasib sama kayak Sasuke.**

**Akhir akhir ini aku lagi suka sama Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar (Nintendo DS)^^ apalagi sama _bachelor _yang namanya Lloyd, sekilas mirip Sasuke hahaha~**

**Mohon reviewnya!^^**


End file.
